


Unusual Omega

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [8]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ancient History, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, But Jaebum likes Yugyeom, Deities, Forced Bonding, He was just stubborn, Healer Kim Taehyung | V, I am a bottom Jaebum enthusiast, I am sure there are more things to tag, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, Legends, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nice Yugyeom, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Power Exchange, Roughness, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Top Kim Yugyeom, True Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, but i can't remember, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jaebum was a very unusual omega.He was arrogant, strong, spiteful, resistant, and had filth for a mouth. He was from a very prestigious family, who believed in traditions and all the bullshits Jaebum hated.Kim Yugyeom was an unusual alpha.He was beautiful, kind, gentle, humble, and polite to death. His family wasn’t as traditional as Ims but respected the cultures all the same. They were strong, rich, and modernized. Everybody i.e omegas and betas loved the Kim Heir. But their beliefs and methods clashed with old beliefs.Even as a gentle soul, he was still from the family of most powerful alphas, darkness lurked in the depth of his mind and danced in his blood. His darkness was inevitable, he knew. And Jaebum became the only one who could unleash his darkness, make him lose his composure, get under his skin like nobody else.He was beautiful and untamable. While all Yugyeom wanted was just to change the last word.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For my bottom-Jaebum-loving-ass xD Omega Jaebum, it's one of my fav tropes.
> 
> The first 3 chps are old so the writing might not be that great (not that it's better now but I try harder now xD) so there might be some cringe and I am too lazy to rewrite haha
> 
> Also: Jaebum gave in despite being a defiant omega was because Jaebum liked Yugyeom from before too, they never really expressed it but since the situation was forced upon them, it just happened.

Jaebum was a very unusual omega.

He was arrogant, strong, spiteful, resistant, and had filth for a month. He was from a very prestigious family, who believed in traditions and all the bullshits Jaebum hated.

Mrs. Im was always in stress regarding her elder child, he swore to never let any alpha touch him, to never submit. Even though his mind and heart agreed, his body was still of an omega. He can’t escape his fate. Mother Im worried about his heats, about longing for a mate, about how his body will crave a warm embrace and scent of an alpha. But Jaebum remained ignorant.

His mother decided she has to do something before her beloved child destroys himself. As it is other alphas made their intention on claiming him and teaching him some dubious lessons. And she was really concerned about his well-being.

How long will he be able to fight himself? How long will he deny his happiness?

“Hyung! I am heading out”

“Jaebum-ah, please be careful! And don’t be late”

“Don’t worry, Yesung-hyung. No one can dare to harm me” Jaebum arrogantly huffed, then cracked a smile at his constant-worrying-second-version-of-his-mother hyung. Yesung was also an omega and care-taker of Im family. He shared his mother's concern.

“Oh god, please keep him safe from harm”

Kim Yugyeom was an unusual alpha.

He was beautiful, kind, gentle, humble, and polite to death. His family wasn’t as traditional as Ims but respected the cultures all the same. They were strong, rich, and modernized. Everybody- that is omegas and betas loved the Kim Heir. And obviously, he was envied by other alphas and families. Kim's beliefs and methods clashed with old beliefs.

But even as a gentle soul, he was still from the family of most powerful alphas, darkness lurked in the depth of his mind and danced in his blood. His darkness was inevitable. Unfortunately, this could only be unlocked until he actually did everything an alpha should. (Fighting, winning, hunting, and mating)

As much as Im Jaebum was entranced with the Young Kim Alpha. His ego was not an easy thing to let go of. So Jaebum did what he was good at, resisting his feelings. But not for long, if his mother had any say in this. She also swore she will find him a mate soon. Somehow Im Jaebum came to know about her plan and his walls of defense got even higher and stronger.

“Jaebummie-”

“Mom, you know how much I dislike that name” she rolled her eyes fondly, still a bastard.

“Okay, Mr. Im Jaebum. We are invited to an event today. Get ready and no you can’t back out of this one. It’s from Kim Family and Im family has just started a friendship with them and we can’t afford to lose it just because some kid is arrogant”

“Maa-”

“And Yesung will also come so you won’t be alone” she chuckled. A servant informed her about the arrival of some guests he doesn’t know. She warned him and ordered him to get ready before 7 pm, with that she left. Jaebum narrowed his eyes, something seems fishy, his mother never took him to any event, because of a stubborn and sarcastic omega he was- he tended to offend many alphas and his parents had to clean up the mess. So now she deliberately asked him to come, it just didn’t sit right with him. But whatever it was, he could only find it later.

“Mistress… are you sure you will not be forcing Jaebum into this… what if he doe-”

“Oii! Yesunggie, don’t worry. I won't trade anything for his happiness”

Jaebum really hated gatherings, he hated his body reacting to strong scents of alphas, he hated leering looks, he hat- “Jaebum-ah, I am gonna meet Mrs. Kim, so behave and don’t get in trouble” she knew if she says something like this, Jaebum is sure to rebel.

“Sure” he taunted. His mother scowled but continued on her way, asking Yesung to keep an eye on her son.

“Oh-oh isn’t he the defected omega?”

“I wonder if we could correct his defect”

“Oh that would be a day”

“Wonder why Im family keep him around. Shouldn’t they just sell away the disgrace they accidentally created?” there were malicious snickers and laughter everywhere but nothing unusual. Born as an omega, a male, was a curse itself but being an omega that doesn’t act like one, it was a life full of torment. Good for Jaebum he could beat half of them.

They talked too loud, purposely wanting the omega to listen. It was obvious they wanted him but pretended to be disgusted.

“Why would they sell something so rare?” Jaebum smirked, his smooth voice absolutely delicious “Monsters like you just want to snatch me away, you want me to spread my legs before you and submit to you and you still pretend, how _coward_ ” he taunted, utterly shameless and smug. He could feel their anger, the pheromones they were releasing. It scared his body but sated his heart and mind.

“ **Omega** ” was spoken so aggressively, all the omegas and betas around them were shaking “don’t cross your limit” Ah. Kim Joonmyun. Part of Kim's family, dangerous and powerful, his omega inside was screaming to back off but he was one stubborn bastard.

“Oh, why should I? Did I speak any false?” he cocked his perfectly shaped eyebrow. The alpha's eyes flashed red but then he smirked.

“No. you didn’t” Jaebum was astonished, an alpha, as high as Kim, agreeing with a mere omega? His posture that remained void and stoned became surprised for a moment, his eyes widening and lips forming an ‘o’. Even though he pulled himself together in a few seconds, it had a heavy effect on Alphas around him.

It really was the first time, Omega Im Jaebum looked innocent.

Jaebum realized his mistake a bit too late. He smelled his atmosphere.

 _ **Arousal**_.

He always got away from any situation because he was a brat and didn’t allure the asshole alphas, never showed them any weakness, always been defiant. But now he messed up. Real bad.

_Shitshitshitshit!_

He can’t run away, alphas here are too strong, all from great packs. He tried to back away but no use, he was cornered.

Kim Joonmyun smirked at him, clearly understanding what was going on in his mind, he came near him with a glint, followed by other alphas, circling him. There were no parents here, all of them inside. He frantically looked here and there, searching for Yesung so that at least he could inform his family. But even Yesung was already trapped by Alpha Kyuhyun.

This is bad.

Suddenly alpha Kim grabbed his hands, pinning him above his head on the wall. Before he could shout, his other hand smacked over his mouth. He really was in trouble. He watched the predatory expression on all of them. Jaebum became scared, for the first time in his life, he didn’t want to lose his virginity like this, vulnerable and used. He can’t! He felt tears forming in his eyes as one cold hand slipped inside his shirt, slowly making its way down. Someone blindfolded him. He panicked, thrashed against his captor but in vain. A hand started unbuckling his belt, his tear fell.

“Ahh is arrogant Im Jaebum crying? Aww. So cute”

_This is his fault. Damnit. He should've listened..._

_Someone help. Please._

His hands tied above, eyes blinded by the silk, shirt almost loose, mouth covered by a cloth- he was about to break. He wanted to die when hands- unfamiliar, _unwanted_ hands traveled on his body, his untouched body.

Then everything stopped, aroused pheromones disappeared and replaced by restraint.

“Alpha Kim, unhand that omega,” Someone said, his voice was dominant, commanding, like he was their master, deep but still held a gentle allure. But the aura, the aura seemed possessive, dark, and angry.

“Alpha, may I ask why should I let go of my prey?” he bowed.

“Because he is besotted to me” silence. All he could hear was a deafening silence.

“Our apologies” the air cleared and everything went back to normal.

A gentle yet firm hand untied his hands, they smoothed his clothing, removed clothing from over his mouth, Jaebum finally breathed. His limbs were still shaking. He stumbled over the unknown alpha. His body suddenly started heating, the scent of this alpha made Jaebum crave, feel unusual.

“Nothing happened here” his command held a lethal warning. He felt that the omega couldn’t move so he carried him to his room. Blindfold intact in its place.

“Wh-who are you? Why did you save me?” his always confident voice quivered in this alpha’s presence. Jaebum had fainted, exposed to such strong auras, and he couldn’t take it. His body, never touched by any alpha was starved and hence he was weak and unfamiliar with such strong scents.

“Ah… you didn’t hear?” his voice was rich and sweet, nothing like it was before. His hands hovered on his thighs, came in contact with his skin- skin? Wait a minute- he- he was naked? N-no, he could feel soft clothe on his body but only upper-

There was a knock.

“Young Master, your presence is required”

“I will be there,” he told, probably a servant “You can remove the blindfold”

Jaebum’s shaky pale hands moved eagerly towards the silk, removing it in an instance. His eyes widened again, as he saw the guy who saved him.

“Y-y-yugyeom!?”

“It’s alpha for you” he grinned, authority clear in his tone. His body was in a sensitive position or he would have said something awful. But right now, all he could do was sneer at him. He waved him off like he was no threat to him, Jaebum’s blood boiled. Giving him a once-over, Yugyeom licked his lips and left. Jaebum blushed for a moment then slapped himself for behaving like that.

He looked around, he hated to say it, but really, his room was amazing. A mixture of modern and ancient, classy and vintage. It was in a shade of blue, the enormous room with hundreds of shades. He looked up, pearl blue ceiling having a maze-like structure with a three-dimensional outlook. There was a chandelier with candles, but there weren’t flames, instead, there were bulbs, tiny bulbs with blue lights. It was beautiful.

The bed was the softest one he had ever touched, huge with pure white sheets and a smooth faded navy-blue blanket. This alpha probably loves blue a lot. The vintage style gave an ancient touch but technology was present in a most interesting fashion.

He then realized the cotton material that was hugging his upper body wasn’t his, he doesn’t own anything in a lighter shade. It was a soft pink colored shirt, loose on his body… it smelled different. Like lemon and spice, calming yet arousing. Jaebum flushed, he was drowned under someone else’s scent. It was big on him, stopping near midthighs and he didn’t have anything underneath.

Jaebum shut his legs tightly, heart beating so fast he thought it would jump out. What is this? It feels… so weird. Nice weird. He got out of the bed, legs still wobbly. He could hear some voices outside. He went near, shakily on the legs to hear what was going on.

_“Please take care of him”_

It was his mother! He went hurriedly towards the door, stumbling a bit. But before he could reach, the door opened. Jaebum surprised at this, couldn’t balance himself and started to fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

“h-huh?” there were hands on his waist, gentle hands. “Y-you! L-let me go!”

“Ah! Ah! Stubborn, aren’t you?” his grip on Jaebum’s waist tightened as he pulled him closer, with one leg he shut the door.

“Wh-wh-what are you doing? Let me go- I do-” he stopped, a red blush covering his face at a close distance from their face.

“I won't. You are mine now” he looked satisfied at Jaebum’s shocked reaction “hyung” he added, taunt, Jaebum knew it was a taunt. Showing mocking respect, that he is older than him but yet he is in a position that doesn’t matter. He doesn’t matter.

“I am not” he gritted out, slapping Yugyeom’s hands away. A shiver ran through his body, his omega mind shuddered in fear but his mind didn’t care. “Let me go! Aren’t you all modern people? Don’t you give people choices? Your family support consent! H-how can-” his protest and attempt at getting free were useless. He was pushed on the bed, Yugyeom hovering above him.

“Im Jaebum, you _belong_ to me. You want me” he pinned his resisting hands above his head, lips tracing his pulsing neck, he could hear his heart thudding loudly, Yugyeom asked. “Why do you resist?”

“I am not w-weak! I won't give in- you w-will be forci- ahngg” he moaned as Yugyeom’s teeth sunk in his skin, blooming in a red patch.

Yugyeom sighed.

"I guess it's time to stop pretending, both of us. I am not the kind of person, a creature to force someone, and I am aware of that. The only reason I agreed to play the part of an asshole Alpha was because of the crowd and your safety. And of course, your mother. Before you lash out again, I understand you will want to have strong words with your mother, and you should. Now, I didn't accept her proposal for some reason or deal." Jaebum stared at him, shocked and unmoving.

“Hyung” he spoke quietly, Jaebum stopped altogether, looking upwards through his lashes. Yugyeom licked his lips again “You are strong. Being with me won’t make you weak”

“Of course it do-”

“No,” he said with such sincerity, and assuredly, Jaebum couldn’t help but listen “I won’t treat you like a girl, won’t make you do things that you dislike, won't force you in anything. But in return you gotta be real with me, you gotta show me your real pretty self” Jaebum stayed silent, yugyeom sighed “I like you, I like your uniqueness, I like you how you stand up for yourself, find it fascinating how you could fight the world when everyone is against you. I don’t want a delicate little omega who doesn’t know anything but her alpha’s will. I want you”

“Really?” he asked, skeptical, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Yugyeom chuckled.

“Yeah, hyung. Would you like to be my mate?” he asked in that adorable voice that made Jaebum realize this kid is twenty. Jaebum shook his head and laughed a little. "It's not as if you don't like me back" he added cheekily.

“S-shut up!"

“Haha, so what is your answer, hyung? If it's a no I will never force you.”

“Okay”

“Hmm?” he hummed, near Jaebum’s ear.

“Y-yah! Space!” Yugyeom just stuck his tongue in return and got closer “I-I want to try u-us”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum nodded. “can I kiss you?”

“W-w-what? Um, I-”

“Will it be your first kiss?” a shy nod. Jaebum couldn’t meet his eyes, he felt so embarrassed. Yugyeom was so young but so experienced.

“I didn’t expect this but damn that’s hot”

“H-huh!?”

“I am glad, I wanna be your first” Jaebum leaned in, giving his consent. Yugyeom didn’t waste any time. He took Jaebum’s face in his hand, caressing softly, touching his pink lips. They were just as defiant as his pretty omega. He asked for entrance but his omega didn’t have a clue. Yugyeom used one of his hands and slide it across Jaebum’s pale slender thighs. He gasped in surprise and the alpha grabbed the chance and entered his tongue inside his mate’s warm mouth. He swirled his tongue, gently exploring his mouth. He felt Jaebum’s hand snaked around his nape, legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

Yugyeom pulled away slowly, Jaebum was panting and flushed. His lips became red and swollen, he really wanted to bite it.

“Hyung you are so pretty” Jaebum blushed but glared at him “Someone seems excited,” he said, his eyes staring in between Jaebum’s legs.

“S-shut up”

“No one would believe an omega is so bossy towards his alpha”

“Deal with it. I am still annoyed at being forced here. But it was inevitable anyways so I am gonna let it slide”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Nothing” Jaebum grinned a little causing his alpha to smile “I am sleepy”

“Stay with me?”

“I wonder where is that badass attitude of yours”

“I decided it was best to bid him goodbye when I am with you”

“I suppose you are right” he sighed. Yugyeom pulled him against him.

“We have time. There is no rush. Everything happened quickly, let’s just get to know each other and fall in love, yeah?” Yugyeom kissed him affectionately on the forehead.

“W-wait… this shirt-”

“It’s mine. I changed your clothes”

“W-what? Why!?”

“I hated it, you smelling like someone other than me” he whispered possessively. This was all so new to Jaebum, he never imagined being someone’s mate felt like this.

“You are so stupid”

“Hmmm, only for you. Goodnight, hyung…” he murmured sleepily and drifted away.

“… I have already fallen for you, idiot” he smiled, brushing aside Yugyeom’s hair, patting it carefully.

He would be lying if he said there were no feelings from his side. Yugyeom has always captivated him, he doesn't know why, maybe because of the way he carries himself, or his different attitude as alpha, or maybe his sweet childish smile, or maybe, just maybe, he just lures him in like nobody else.

Perhaps he is an unusual omega. Yes, he hates being one.

But maybe it's not that bad.

“Alpha Kim Yugyeom, I apologize for forcing you to have him”

“Mrs. Im, it's okay I don’t mind. He is interesting and... I like him a lot”

“But he… he is not like other omega, he is disrespectful and always strive to be independent. He is gonna irritate you and-”

“Ahh, honey! Why do you worry so much? Our Yugyeommie is a Kim after all, under his gentle exterior, he can be a bad boy too” she teased “And Jaebum is just a lost soul, his belief misplaced. My Yugyeom will take care of him.”

“I hope, I really hope” her teary eyes gave away her pain. Yugyeom promised her, her son will be happy with him.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, it's a short one, hope y'all like it ♥

Jaebum opened his eyes, unusual warmth embraced him. He could feel hands wrapped around him, possessively, a face nuzzling on the back of his neck.

‘don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic’ he chanted to himself as he tried to turn to see the man but the hands around his waist kept him in place. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings when he was met with familiar blues.

Oh.

Yugyeom.

The memories of the previous night came rushing back inside his mind. The way he messed up with the Alphas and how he got enslaved (you mean rescued?)… and that confession. Still, in denial, he refused to accept the fact that he was smiling just by remembering the event- the way yugyeom whispered soft words that felt like freedom. He couldn’t believe Yugyeom did nothing atrocious activity with _him_ , an _omega_. He could only wonder how powerful he would be to be able to control himself- _restrain_ \- from attacking a vulnerable _omega_ \- unmarked one at that.

Before he could dwell on internal musings, he felt something poking between his ass cheeks, something hard? As the long limb was placed on Jaebum, he realized what it really was. His cheeks flamed in embarrassment and arousal. His resistances were futile, the hold of his alpha was adamant.

What th-

His!?

No- no fucking way-

_Yesyesyesyes_

Shit, his wolf has accepted Yugyeom as his alpha. 

“Ngh” a moan startled out of his mouth when the younger of the two unconsciously grind against Jaebum. The pheromones suddenly turned into a strong smell of-

_Alpha,alpha,alpha,alpha_

Lemon and spice. He unknowingly sniffed into the air, breathing in like the scent itself was his oxygen. The heat started spreading all over his body like he was on fire. Something felt different- weir-

No. This cant be!

Oh my god.

H-h-he was leaking, he was wet- no way- n-

A growl stopped his inner denial monologue. Yugyeom wasn’t awake- yet- but his wolf was wide awake, yearning to be united with his mate, his omega. When the air around him turned heavier, smell mixed with it- lavender and woods. Jaebum knew. His heat has arrived.

He felt a flinch behind him, Yugyeom wasn’t asleep anymore but the moment he wakes up, he jumped away from Jaebum as if it hurt him. The wolf cried in desperation, alpha didn’t want them anymore?

“H-hyu-hyung” he shuttered out, eyes darkening, pupil blown- dilated. The scent of lemon enveloped him, caressing his heated body soothingly, it was bliss- if only for a moment. “A-are you in heat?” Jaebum nodded weakly, he sat up on the bed. The blanket that covered his body slipped away, exposing his delicious legs on the display. Yugyeom swore internally, profanities in different languages circling inside his head. Jaebum was still wearing his shirt, his neck, bare and unguarded- just for him. The shirt loose on his body draped over him, made the alpha feel things, feel possessive, Jaebum was actually giving off those omega vibes. Soft and pliant for their alpha, beautiful and waiting for them. Yugyeom wanted to have wicked ways with his hyung but he wasn’t sure at this moment.

“I-I hyung… I can’t- no listen to me. I can’t- as it is I find it hard, controlling my instinct to just throw you in the bed and fuck you like my wolf wants to but it’s risky, especially if it involves your h-heat. I ca-”

Jaebum refused to listen to anything else, any other words. Feeling fond of the younger alpha, he crawled to him, knowing full well how it must have affected the alpha. He wanted to deny himself this pleasure, the urge to curl around his alpha, but now- his fantasy- so close to him- so reachable… how could he say no? How could he refuse?

His instincts were running wild, his heart knew what was right, only his mind was fighting a losing battle.

“I want you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get too excited for the next chp, I don't let newly formed couple have sexy times that soon xD


	3. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a short chpter... sorry :(  
> I will try to make the remaining 2-3 chps a lil longer <3

As much as he wanted to, Yugyeom didn’t fuck him during his heat. They did everything but that. Jaebum was annoyed and exasperated as Yugyeom’s lips whispered _“Hyung I want you to remember your first time so clearly, the day you finally belonged to me, I want you to remember every single detail”_ How could Jaebum resist? The way he said, so dark and possessive, but gentle in a way only he can be. It wasn’t that bad though, as an omega who hated being one, Jaebum was used to heat suppressants. Since he already had a dose of them in his system (he forgot to take them in these few days due to the sudden situations) it wasn’t as unbearable as it usually is. It ended in three days leaving Jaebum more empty than usual. 

Yugyeom didn't spend it with him, neither of them could survive in close proximity of the other so Yesung was sent to help him. Heats were a painful affair but Jaebum was able to get by, but now he knew his alpha's touch, the longing for an alpha, for _Yugyeom_ intensified, making him withe desperately for his mate. But Yugyeom was right to do so, it would have been Jaebum's first time, being so unfamiliar with intimacy, it wouldn't have been good for frenzied, dazed sex. 

“Yugyeom, I need to go out. I have no clothes-”

“Just wear mine” before Jaebum can protest, he smirked “I like you better in mine” Jaebum blushed, moving his gaze away in an attempt to calm himself. But Jaebum was nothing but an ass. He crawled towards the Alpha whose eyes dilated in an instant, one side of his red lips stretched.

“As much as I _love_ being only _yours_ ” he breathed, getting on his lap. Yugyeom growled in a low sound, taking a handful of Jaebum’s cute ass “I actually want to wear clothes that fit me instead of having me swimming in it”

“Agh that’s a good image baby” Yugyeom’s normal polite voice was raspy and intoxicating. He flipped their position, throwing Jaebum on his bed- their bed, he grinned wickedly. “You can go” he started and appreciated the way Jaebum’s eyes crinkled cutely, crescent and pretty, the way his lips- those sinful lips curled into a soft smile, and a little teasing like he knew Yugyeom would agree. He was not wrong though. “That is if you could still walk” Even though Jaebum knew Yugyeom was teasing him, he couldn't help the blush consuming his face, hiding the evidence with his hands in embarrassment.

That, Yugyeom took great pleasure in, watching him become red and pretty right in front of him. It was irresistible. And he could never get enough. Something about this omega always had Yugyeom throbbing in all the right ways. The omega didn’t know but Yugyeom has been watching him for quite a long time, and no, he wasn’t a bit ashamed. Just his sight made his wolf growl in satisfaction but at the same time made him reckless, dangerous, _impatient_.

At times though, he was worried. Just what is his connection with this pretty defiant omega because nothing and no one had the power to make him senseless as he has? But it never scared him, he was salivating every moment, every feeling, every contact.

He wondered, if the lurking darkness their family is known to possess, will finally be unlocked as Jaebum becomes his. He wondered, what will happen once he will inherit the unusual possession of this family.

**~*~**

Even though he uttered those words, Jaebum was still un-fucked. He was annoyed beyond usual, and frustrated. He wanted to berate himself, how many days has it been? For him to react like a whore? And it is quite understandable that they don’t go hardcore right this instant since Jaebum has never been touched by any Alpha except his family. He knows. God he knows!

But he just couldn’t help it. Once he was touched by those loving yet rough hands, assaulted by that amazingly addictive scent, he didn’t want to wait. But Yugyeom was bent on waiting.

Just how much patience and resistance that asshole has!?

He knew he should get adjusted, he knew Yugyeom did the right thing but- but-

He had no idea why he felt so… out of… order. He knew- he has asked around and researched- obviously. But no one had that bad situation, especially after heat, they were more stable. Male omegas were more collected than females. They said the itch to fuck increases during heat (and god, did it) but it gets quite bearable after that. He hasn't even bonded with the said alpha, his neck devoid of the claiming bite. As sad as that makes him, it has twisted the situation even more. Why, despite being unclaimed he felt the urge this intense, this urgent? Something is wrong, he knows it. Even if he was new to the whole stupid omega-alpha feelings, he knew nobody feels to the level of extreme. He needed answers.

He sighs.

Unsure.

Yugyeom is out, he has some official works to take care of (as a next pack alpha) and few sparring lessons. So Jaebum is out here in Kim’s Household, strolling alone.

He reminisces how his life has changed in a few days. How easily, after meeting- no he has met Yugyeom before- knowing him if only for a few days, he could so easily accept his role as an omega. He laughed, then looked around to see if anyone was there so he won’t be named as a lunatic. Damn, how could getting an Alpha make him like this? He wanted to feel idiotic, wanted to yell at himself but he felt happy, he felt right and those negative feelings disappeared.

He stopped suddenly, feeling a terrible itch on his neck like he wanted to tear it apart. The moment he touched the itch it stopped hurting, only a dull throb of pain remained. He felt his skin, which was unblemished, more elevated than it was before. He traced it, something akin to shape, or a mark, he felt. Jaebum's eyes narrowed, this wasn't there in the morning.

“Ah, Jaebum-ssi?” Someone called out. It was Alpha Jungkook, he worked under Yugyeom, his Alpha spoke fondly of this man. “Are you alright?"

Jaebum contemplated for a while, whether he should tell the alpha. Yugyeom seemed to trust Jeon. He looked around again, making sure no one was nearby before getting closer to Jungkook. Jaebum shook his head in reply, he wasn't alright.

“Could you- could you tell me what is there on my neck?” Jaebum asked, thickly. Jungkook was surprised at the sudden request but nodded. He leaned in to see, but Jaebum’s scent was jamming his senses as he shook his head to shake off the pheromones. Jungkook realized his wolf was getting affected, he hastily took in the sight of the mark and staggered away from the omega in surprise. Jaebum worriedly looked at the alpha.

“Holy shit! you are bearing Kim’s mark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added an unnecessary plot... what's new? *sigh* I am sick of myself.  
> there's not much but I tried making it interesting.  
> I will explain a little more about the mark in next chp :)  
> Take care ♥

**Author's Note:**

> please drop some kudos and comments ^^♥


End file.
